Pillow Talk
by karaokegal
Summary: Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008, Day 14. Dialogue only fic. PWP, with OMG!SCHMOOP and almost no canon whatsoever. Very vague spoiler for Personal Foul.


"I think Mac knows."

"Mac does not know."

"Oh come on, Don. He's always throwing out those little zingers, like about how we've been working together too long. And it's gotta look kind of funny how we happened to be at the game together when the guy croaked."

"No, it's not. That's what guys do. They go to the game. They get drunk. Sometimes they run into dead bodies."

"And then they go home fuck each other into next Tuesday?"

"At which point they're supposed to shut up, so I can get some sleep. Let it go, Danny. Mac's got enough on his mind without worrying about who's doing the horizontal mambo when they're off-duty. He's not gonna twig unless you start showing up for work dressed in my suits. And that is not an invitation for you to raid my closet."

"Like I'd be caught dead in any of your Joe Friday specials."

"Don't be talking shit about Joe. Don't be talking about any thing. Just shut your yap, and go to sleep."

"He wouldn't like it, though."

"Huh?"

"Mac. He'd be pissed. He hates it when his people hook up with each other."

"Unless it's him and Mary Poppins."

"He read me the freakin' riot act about Lindsay. If he finds out about this…"

"You know what Messer? What I do in my bed is my business and Mac Taylor can suck my fucking dick and you can pull your cute little ass over here and get some shut-eye."

"That would be hot."

"What?"

"Mac sucking you off. What if he walked in here and found me riding your ass like I was before, and after he got the shock off his face, he came over and started sucking your cock while I was fucking you? Can you imagine? Someone that uptight is just ready to go nuts I'll bet. Maybe he's not the only one with a secret life. All that don't ask, don't tell shit? I'll bet he had plenty of practice in the Marines. Oh man, if he was taking you deep while I was plowing you….that would be….oh yeah."

"What's going on over there…are you? What are you, some kind of fuckin' horny robot, we just…"

"What can I tell you? I'm a healthy boy, and right now I got my cock inside your ass and Mac's going down on you like it's best thing he's ever tasted."

"Jesus Christ, Danny…"

"It's getting to you too, huh? Want to lend a hand here?"

"You've got a dirty mouth on you, you know that?"

"Not as dirty as his, apparently, cause you're going nuts…yeah, a little tighter, you know how I like it."

"Fuck, Danny. This is….oh god…keep going…"

"Yeah, just like that. Man, this _is_ getting to you. We're gonna need a little lube soon."

"I'll get it. Just keep talking."

"I can't believe how deep he's going. I've had hookers couldn't do it like that. Oh man, I'm watching over your shoulder and now he's looking me in the eyes and I'm fucking you so hard you can't see straight. You're practically flying off the bed like that scene in the Exorcist…oh, that's nice…slick it up good."

"Can we keep the movie references out of this? Especially ones with the devil and pea soup?"

"You're the one who's acting possessed, thrashing around and all. But I'm holding you tight and Mac's going up and down like a bat out of…never mind."

"Yeah. Yeah that's good."

"Oh man, Don…keep going, you've got me…ahhhh…feels so good…so close…I can feel you back there. I'm slamming into you, balls bouncing against your ass, and I'm watching Mac and he knows what's coming before I do so he gives me a signal, and I go all the way in and you start screaming and spazzing out and I know you're coming in his mouth and I can't look anymore, cause I'm going off like gang-busters….oh yeah, fuck Don…stroke it for me yeah….aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Damn! Damn you Danny Messer. That was…"

"Yeah."

"I just…."

"Yeah. I know…I can feel it. That's gonna be a helluva wet-spot Donny-boy. And that was just from rubbing."

"Not just…"

"You ain't complaining about my dirty mouth now, are you?"

"No. But _now,_ can we please get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sure. Night, Don."

"Night…uh…what happened to Mac?"

"What do you mean?"

"Afterwards…."

"He swallowed."

"Yeah, but after that? I mean did he hang around?"

"What's it to you. I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Well now I want to know if he got into bed with us. If maybe he's still here. You, me and him."

"Only room for two here, Don."

"The bed's big enough."

"I ain't sharing you with Mac or anyone else."

"Not asking you to."

"Get some sleep. Wait'll you hear what I've got planned for you tomorrow."


End file.
